Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel structure of an active matrix organic light emitting display and a manufacturing thereof.
An Active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED), as a new type of flat panel display, has many superior characteristics over a liquid crystal display (LCD). For example, an AMOLED has a better view angle and a better contrast ratio than a liquid crystal display due to the light emitting function of an organic light emitting diode (OLED). Because there is no need to provide a back-light device as an external light source, an AMOLED is of a small size, less weight and lower power consumption. Because an AMOLED assumes a low direct current drive, it is of an advantage of fast response. Because an AMOLED employs solid material instead of liquid material used in a LCD, it exhibits better stability against external impact and can work in a much larger temperature range than that a LCD. In addition, an AMOLED has the advantages such as lower cost of production.
Currently, the conventional pixel structure of an AMOLED generally comprises a gate line, a signal line, a power line, a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode. The signal line and the power line are perpendicular to the gate line, and the gate line, the signal line and the power line define a pixel region collectively. A first thin film transistor (also called as a switching thin film transistor) is formed at the intersection of the adjacent signal line and the gate line, and the first thin film transistor is used for addressing of drive voltage. A second thin film transistor (also called a drive thin film transistor) is formed at the intersection of the adjacent power line and the gate line, and the second thin film transistor is used to control the work of the OLED. However, in operation, the conventional pixel structure of an AMOLED tends to concentrate a larger number of charges on the signal line, and an electrostatic breakdown tends to occur when the amount of the charges reaches a certain degree, leading to a short circuit of the signal line.